


Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Hunters and High-Functioning Sociopaths

by the_fandoms_are_insane



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Doctor's granddaughter, Marvel - Freeform, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Sherlock - Freeform, So much stuff is happening, Supernatural - Freeform, Time Lords and Ladies, doctor who - Freeform, for my friend I guess idk, idk man, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fandoms_are_insane/pseuds/the_fandoms_are_insane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a sudden onslaught of aliens and monsters begin working together and attacking the earth, UNIT works it out that HYDRA is the bringing them together. UNIT enlists the help of the Doctor's granddaughter, Lillian to bring together a team that will be strong enough to take the entire operation down. (Crossover of Doctor Who, The Avengers, Supernatural and Sherlock)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillian has a dream about her old friends, Sam and Dean Wincherster

"Well, I'm glad that's over with." muttered Dean Winchester, washing last of the witch's blood off his hands and turning to face his brother Sam and their friend Lillian. Sam was sitting on the edge of the motel bed, wincing slightly as Lillian tended to the deep gash in his arm.

"I hate witches," he declared. "Ow." he added jumping slightly as Lillian dabbed at the cut with an alcohol soaked rag.

"Sorry," she exclaimed, wrapping his arm in gauze, "but you don't want it to get infected."

"Man up Sammy," Dean clapped his brother on his good shoulder, and  
handed Lillian a damp towel to get the blood her hands. She accepted gratefully and stood up, wiping her hands clean.

"Thanks for all your help," she said, pulling Dean into a tight hug.

"No problem,' replied Dean, patting her on the back. "You're practically family." Beaming, Lillian released, him and turned to Sam, squeezing him tightly as well.

"Good to see you again Sammy. Sorry about your arm."

"Don't worry about it," Sam hugged back awkwardly due to his heavily bandaged left arm. "And if you ever need any help again, don't hesitate to ask."

"Same goes for you two," Lillian answered, looking back and forth between them.

"See you later, Lilly," waved Dean, as a loud, obnoxious beeping shook Lillian awake.

\----------------------------------

Lillian awoke in her bed in 221c Baker Street. Sighing she hit the off button on her alarm clock, got out of bed and started getting ready for work. As she brushed her teeth she examined her self in the bathroom mirror. She looked…perfectly normal, well maybe some people wouldn't consider blue hair normal, but she looked human.

She wasn't.

Well she was partly human, partly timelord, and probably partly something else too. Who knows with experimental aliens. turning off the tap her thoughts drifted back to the dream she had been having about Sam and Dean. It had been what, four years, since she'd last seen them.

"Damn," she thought as she dressed in dark blue jeans and a white button down. "I'll call them after work," she resolved. Smoothing down her top she nodded at her reflection and pushed the Winchesters to the back of her mind as she turned her attention to the case she was working on.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillian and Lestrade have a new case that's just a bit unusual. Actually its very unusual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to it's respective owner(s)

Lillian sipped her tea as she walked briskly through the offices at the Scotland Yard. Knocking lightly on the door of the office belonging to Greg Lestrade, she opened it to reveal the detective who was sitting at his desk and rubbing his eyes blearily.

"Morning," she said as brightly as she could muster at 7:00 in the morning and handed him a coffee.

"Thanks," Greg yawned and took a sip. "Are you still working on that bank robbery case?"

Lillian nodded.

"James is gonna take over that case. I need you to help on the case we got last night. It seems impossible so I figure it's right up your alley. A family of four was found dead yesterday. The autopsy report said they'd for several months." He paused and took another sip of his coffee and Lillian spoke up.

"That's horrible but what's impossible about it?"

"All their neighbors swore they'd seen them walking around perfectly fine just yesterday. And I saw those bodies. They where too... new looking."

Lillian frowned and sunk down onto one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"But the coroners said they had been dead for several months?"

"They didn't understand it anymore than us, but they swore on their lives that the systems in all the bodies stopped working months ago. There was undigested food in their stomachs that was three months old."

Lillian chewed on her bottom lip in way she often did when she was thinking hard

"Unlikely as it seems, could they have died months ago and the people the neighbors saw recently are just other people who just look, or looked, very much like them?"

"Well we asked the neighbors, once we got the reports back, and one woman claimed she had been having tea with the mother yesterday and she had all the memories she should have had so explain to me how the impostor could have managed that?"

"Do you want me to bring in Sherlock?" asked Lillian taking another sip of her tea.

"You could do that," replied Lestrade. "I was hoping you would also look for anything you might understand." He looked at her meaningfully, and she understood. Greg Lestrade was an old friend of the doctor's and was therefore the only one who knew that she was from a lab somewhere in outer space and not from Cambridge as she had previously claimed. He was also was the reason she worked at the Scotland Yard. Lestrade found it useful to have an extra-terrestrial on the force.

"I'll take a look first, and if I can't find anything unusual I'll ask Sherlock," she decided as she rose from the chair she had been occupying. "Are you ready to go?"

Greg who was still drinking his coffee, having barely moved a muscle looked up at her and blinked in surprise.

"Now?"

"Yes, now. We're detectives. We need to move quickly or the trail will go cold."

"Can't we move quickly after we finish our coffee?" Lestrade complained.

"Nope," replied Lilly. " I'll drive, you can finish it on the way."

"You're not taking your motorcycle are you?" Lestrade paused and looked at her apprehensively. Lillian laughed.

"Not this time."

They walked out to Bessie the Second, which was a Rolls-Royce Ghost Series II, which Lilly had enhanced. First, she got 55 kilometers per liter. Second, she had enhanced the body of the car, making the plastics and metals 50 times stronger and 3 times lighter. Third, she increased the overall efficiency of the electrical system. Finally, she gave it an emergency turbo feature, which could boost the speed of the car to over 322 kilometers per hour for ten seconds, which did not seem like much but in an emergency, it could be a literal life saver.

"I still don't understand why you like driving this thing so much," said Lestrade as they climbed in. Lillian only smiled.

* * *

**For the USA readers:**

**55 kilometers per liter = 155 miles per gallon**

**322 kilometers per hour = 200 miles per hour**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay a new chapter. I hope to update this story as often as possible but life can sometimes get in the way. I appreciate all support, comments and criticisms I receive. Thank's for reading!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillian and Lestrade go check out the house of the dead people. Sherlock is bored. An important realization happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize

**Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Hunters, and High-functioning Sociopaths**

**Chapter Three**

 

Peeling back the bright yellow police tape that marked the otherwise ordinary looking London townhouse as a crime scene, detectives Lillian Alexander and Greg Lestrade stepped into the entrance to the house belonging to the Mallory's, the family that had been seen walking around for months after they should have been found dead. They peered through the doorway into the kitchen to find one of their policemen, officer Frank Lin, examining the food in the fridge. Catching sight of them he turned to them and held up a container filled with something grey and fuzzy looking.

  
  


“I don’t know what this is supposed to be but I’m not opening it,” he dropped it into a black garbage bag next to him and wiped his hands on his pant’s. “All the food in there is the same.”

  
  


“It’s all spoiled that badly?” asked Lestrade incredulously. Frank nodded.

  
  


Lestrade stepped out of the doorway and towards the fridge and immediately plugged his nose at the smell.

  
  


“Do you smell that,” he cried covering his nose and mouth at the smell. Lillian shook her head.

  
  


“I’ve got a cold,” she smirked. “ I can’t smell anything.”

  
  


“Consider your self lucky,” replied Frank. “When I first opened the fridge the stench nearly knocked me over.”

  
  


Lillian stooped down and gingerly picked one of the containers out of the bag. Holding it out from her body between her thumb and forefinger, she set it on the counter and, ignoring the protests of the two men behind he, peeled back the lid. The stench hit her like a wall. Despite her stuffed up nose she covered her face in an attempt to ward off the putrid aroma that was being given off by the rotting food in front of her.

  
  


“That has got to be at least a couple months old,” came Greg’s muffled voice from behind his arm. “It reeks.”

  
  


“I guess this supports the claim that the Mallory’s have been dead awhile,” added Lillian as she replaced the lid.

  
  


The two detectives looked through the rest of the house but found nothing except the beds which were dusty and had clearly not been slept in in a while. As they walked back to _Bessie the Second_ Lillian spoke.

  
  


“I didn’t notice anything strikingly other worldly,” she said softly, “but this whole case is definitely, not-natural.”

  
  


“Do you think a trip to the morgue will help figure out what’s going on?”

  
  


“I think it’s worth a shot,” sighed Lillian as she slid into the passenger seat of the car. “But I think we should bring Sherlock. He might know of some rare, impossible medical anomaly that can explain all this.”

  
  


“What on earth could possibly explain this?”

  
  


When Lillian didn’t reply Lestrade took it as an unspoken _I don’t know._

  
  


“Whatever it is, it had better not be contagious,” he warned, starting the engine. “I’m not ending up like those poor bastards.”

  
  


Lillian smiled, more out of habitual politeness than actual appreciation for the joke. She was too busy thinking about the case. It was indeed unusual, but she couldn’t shake the feeling she had heard of something similar before. In her mind she ran through a list of all the various aliens she knew of. _No._ she thought. _No. No. Not that one. No, no, no, no, NONE OF THESE!_ Yet she couldn’t shake the feeling like she was missing something. By the time the had arrived outside 221b Baker Street she was feeling incredibly frustrated and ready to punch something.

  
  


“Do you want to get him or will I?” asked Greg as he killed the engine.

  
  


“I’ll get him,” sighed Lillian, resigning herself to an argument with a man-sized child. She exited the car and opened the front door. At that moment there was the unmistakable sound of a gunshot, which came from somewhere inside the flat. Lillian shot a look back at Lestrade who was already clambering out of the car, pulling his gun. Lillian did the same. They raced up the stairs, Lillian in the lead, Lestrade a few steps behind her.

  
  


The door to Sherlock’s flat was ajar. Sherlock was laying upside down in his chair, shooting at various pictures he had plastered to his wall. Moriarty, Magnussen, his brother. He really wasn’t that good of a shot. There were at least 20 bullet holes in the wall and only four of them had hit one of the pictures.

  
  


“SHERLOCK!!” Lillian bellowed. “WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING.”

  
  


“I’m bored,” replied Sherlock simply. Lillian looked at him incredulously.

  
  


“So you decided now is a good time to start target practice? In your flat? In the middle of London?”

  
  


“Yes. When I’m bored I like to shoot the wall. Didn’t John mention that when you first moved here? When he was warning you about me?”

  
  


“Sherlock you are such a...” Lillian stopped and took a deep breath to compose herself. “Give me that.” She snapped, wrenching the pistol from his hands and tucking it into the waistband of her jeans.

  
  


Sherlock made a something like a cross between a whine and a moan and slid, ungracefully head first off the chair.

  
  


“Put on some clothes,” ordered Lillian kicking him lightly in his pajama clad side.

  
  


“Why should I?” Sherlock folded his arms and looked away indifferently. Lillian responded with the five word she knew would get his attention.

  
  


“Because we’ve got a case.”

 

***

  
  


Twenty minutes later Lillian, Greg, and Sherlock were standing in the morgue at St Barts, waiting for Molly Hooper to lay out the bodies.

  
  


Sherlock wasted no time in getting to work. Four figures lay life less on the slab before them. A man, a woman, a teenaged boy and a young girl.

  
  


“It’s strange isn’t it?” said Molly to Lestrade and Lillian as the three of them watched Sherlock preform various examinations on the corpses.

  
  


“Yeah,” replied Lestrade. “The autopsy doesn’t tell us anything useful about what might have caused this?”

  
  


“Not that I could tell,” Molly turned her attention to Sherlock who was evidently finished with his examination.

  
  


“Find anything?” called Molly. Sherlock didn’t answer. He simply turned to her and asked.

  
  


“What’s causing the smell.?”

  
  


“What?” asked Lestrade bewildered.

  
  


“The bodies,” explained Molly. “These particular four smell like rotten eggs, for some reason. It might be because of some thing they ate before they died, though. We’re not sure yet.”

  
  


“No,” stated Sherlock simply. There was a pause

  
  


“Er... Sorry. No what?” asked Molly timidly.

  
  


“No it’s not rotten eggs. Very similar, hard to pick up if you’re not accustomed to noticing such differences, though I’d have expected you to realize it, Molly.”

  
  


“What is it?” Lillian cut him off with an exasperated sigh. Sherlock looked at her, annoyed that she was spoiling his fun.

  
  


“Sulfur,” he answered after a long pause.

  
  


Lillian blinked blankly at him for a second before her expression erupted into understanding, then elation, then frustration.

  
  


“Of course!” she cried hitting herself with for not realizing it sooner. “I’m an idiot! Excuse me for one second.” She turned around and dashed out of the morgue, fumbling in her pockets for her mobile.

  
  


“Lillian what...” began Lestrade, but it was too late. Lillian was already up the stairs and out of the hospital, attempting to place a very important call.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay an new chapter. My apologies, the update will be a lot slower now that school's in full swing. Thanks to all the hella awesome people who take the time to read and show support for this story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sam just wants a good nights sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I wasn't going to update this fic on here anymore because I really didn't think anyone was reading it (I usually post first on ff.net) BUT I got a lovely comment from someone who liked this and I already have some stuff written so why not?? (seriously if anyone is reading this let me know otherwise I don't think I'll bother)

Sam was finally having a good night’s sleep when he was awoken quite rudely by his phone which was, for some reason, ringing in the middle of the night. He groaned and rolled over, blindly patting his nightstand until he managed to find his phone. He checked the time on the digital clock which too was sitting on his nightstand. 4:03 AM. Who the hell was calling him at four in the morning. This had better be important, he thought to himself as he answered the phone.

“Hello?” he said groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Hey, Sammy,” replied the familiar voice on the other end. It was female with a British accent. For a second he paused, unable to remember who it belonged to, and then it came to him.

“Lillian?” he asked.

“The one and only. How’ve you been Sammy?”

“Fine. Hey, why are you calling me at four in the morning?”

“Oh shit, I forgot about time zones. Do you want me to call you back?”

Sam sighed and sat up.

“No, I’m already up. So what are you calling about, actually first of all, how have you been in the last 3, 4 years since we’ve spoken?”

“Uhh... Pretty good. I’m living in London now. You know that detective Sherlock Holmes? The one who jumped off a hospital, then turned up again alive two years later?”

“Yeah..”

“I’m living in the flat below his. It’s...well...” she paused, as if she didn’t know quite the word to describe it. “It’s interesting, never a dull moment. Anyway how have you been? How’s Dean?”

“We’re.. we’re..” it was Sam’s turn to not have the right words. “We’re okay.”

Lillian paused, waiting for him to elaborate. When he did not she cleared her throat and continued.

“Well, that’s good. Anyway, my real reason for calling you at such an ungodly hour is a case, which I kind of need your help on. So I work for the Scotland Yard now right? And we get this new case. A family was found and they had been dead for a couple months at least, but their neighbors swear they’d been having tea with them just a few day’s earlier. So we went to the morgue, and we brought Sherlock because, despite being a pain in the ass, he really is a good detective, and he noticed the smell of sulfur hanging around the bodies.”

“Demons,” Sam quipped.

“See that’s what I thought, and that’s why I’m calling you. I know Dean has that thing with flying and I guess I could deal with it myself, but it would mean a lot if you you guys could come check it out. You know if you’re not to busy with stuff or..”

“Hey Lilly, I got it. I’ll talk to Dean and get back to you later. And by that I mean you know not at four in the morning.”

“Oh. Right sorry. Thanks. It was good talking to you again Sammy.”

Sam smiled slightly.

“You too Lillian.”

“Okay. Bye.”

There was a beep then the line went dead. Sam shook his head, still smiling. There was a sort of sad fondness tugging at his chest at the memories of his old friend that had been brought back by their conversation. It wasn’t hard to believe that she’d ended up in London. With Sherlock Holmes no less. Lillian Alexander just had a weird way of attracting adventures. He yawned, the excitement of hearing from his old friend was wearing off and the wonderful sleep he had been awoken from was beckoning for him to finish where he’d left off. Replacing his phone on his bedside table, he settled back into his pillows and was out cold within seconds.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your fave hunting brothers have arrived

Lillian chewed on her lower lip. She paced back and forth. She rechecked the arrival times on the screens above the terminal entrance. She started pacing again.

“Relax Lillian,” reassured John who was getting increasingly annoyed with her restlessness. He glanced over at Sherlock who he could tell was about to snap. He had been informing them of his boredom at increasing intervals over the past half hour. Between his whining and Lillian’s anxiousness he was just about fed up with the pair of them.

Lillian took a seat on the bench and began drumming her fingers against her leg. Sherlock let out a long and exaggerated sigh. John took a deep breath and returned to the book he had been trying to read before he could snap at either of them. It was obvious that Sherlock was only here out of curiosity about Lillian’s old friends. Although if he was being honest with himself, it was the half the reason John came as well. Lillian sighed and began shaking her foot restlessly. John closed his book with a snap and turned to Lillian. 

“These friends of yours,” He began. “What did you say their names were again.”

“Oh, uh. Sam and Dean Winchester.”

“They’re related?”

“They’re brothers, yeah.”

“What did you say they do again?”

“They’re detectives, of sorts, who specialize in... unusual cases.”

“What, like Sherlock?” asked John apprehensively. He was imagining two snide looking, tall men with high cheek bones and Sherlock-ish attitudes. Sherlock was his best friend yes but there was no denying what a complete and utter prick he could be. If there were any more than one of him he wasn't sure the world would be able to handle it.

“Er, I yeah I suppose so but no not really.” Lillian replied. She checked her watch again and stood up peering on tiptoe over the heads of the people who were pouring out of the terminal. “I don’t see them, do you think they missed their flight?”

“Lillian, their flight doesn’t even get in for another ten minutes.”

\-----------------------

“Hey Sammy, do you think Lilly still has her blue hair?” Dean chuckled as the two made their ways over to baggage claim.

“I don’t know, she works for the Scotland Yard now. Would they even let her keep it?”

“Oh right,” the grin Dean was wearing faded as he tried to picture Lillian with any colour hair other than her blue. He couldn’t. He didn’t even know what her real hair colour was. Brown maybe? He paused contemplating the various possibilities. He didn’t even realize he had stopped moving until Sam reappeared at his side holing their duffel bags.

“Dean! Sam!” the pair of them whipped around to see Lillian, hair miraculously still navy blue, hurrying towards them.

“Hey kiddo,” Dean grinned giving her a hug that lifted her slightly off the ground.

“Hey Lillian,” added Sam giving her an awkward one armed hug, since he was still holding both of the bags. 

“It’s so good to see you guys again.”

\-----------

“Well,” commented John as Lillian greeted her old friends. “That was not what I was expecting.”

The two men were definitely not the Sherlock type detectives he had been imagining. They were both tall, muscular looking men wearing well worn jeans and flannel shirts under their canvas jackets. One of them had hair practically to his shoulders. John realized he was gaping and immediately tried to compose himself. Sherlock however looked completely unfazed. 

“Oh come on,” 

“There’s a photo of the three of them in Lillian’s apartment. It’s pretty obvious,” shrugged Sherlock. John rolled his eyes. Before he could reply, Lillian had returned.

“Okay, lets do introductions. John, Sherlock, this is Sam and Dean Winchester. The detectives I told you about," Lillian began

“Hey,” nodded the tall one with the long hair.

“Hi,” said the shorter one holding out a hand to shake. “I’m Dean, and the human mountain over there is my little brother Sam.”

“John,” said John shaking Dean’s hand. “And this is Sherlock.”

Sherlock only nodded slightly in greeting. John and Lillian both held their breath waiting for Sherlock’s inevitable greeting and cruel analysis of their lives, but to their surprise it never came. After a moment Sherlock cleared his throat and asked, “Are we going to go take a look at the bodies or do you two need to change first.”

Lillian blinked in surprise at Sherlock’s unexpected politeness. She shot a surprised glance at John who just shrugged and offered to put their bags in the car

\------------------------

“So we have the bodies that I called you about and we also found a couple this morning. Man and Woman. Both in their twenties. Both had the same sulfur smell,” Lillian explained as they enter the morgue. “They haven’t been dead quite as long as the other ones so...” 

“So you don’t think it could have been the same demons,” Sam finished for her, under his breath.

“Probably not. The time frames would have overlapped.”

“Ah these are your detective friends.”

Greg Lestrade strode towards them, Molly close on his heels. As he reached them Lillian’s phone went off in her pocket. Sherlock frowned.

“Did you change your ringtone?”

“What? Er, no. No it’s just, uhhh.... personalized,” Lillian replied distractedly. “Listen I’ve gotta go,” she gave Lestrade a significant look. “Kate wants to speak with me.”

Lestrade nodded curtly. “Go find out what she wants.”

“But, wait what about the bodies!” shouted Sam to Lillian’s retreating back.

“Molly, Greg, and Sherlock will explain everything!” She called back over her shoulder and then she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my lovely readers! So my friend wanted a fanfic that combined Doctor Who, Supernatural, Sherlock, and The Avengers together (yeah I know that's kinda a lot). So any way here it is. Please read, comment, and enjoy. I really appreciate all constructive criticism and/or support I get from you guys.


End file.
